Output devices such as printers may implement a subtractive color model, like a cyan, magenta, yellow, and black (CYMK) color model, while input devices such as computer monitors, mobile phones, and other input devices may implement an additive color model, like an red, green and blue (RGB) color model.
To output data from an input device, such as a graphic, text or a combination thereof, output devices may convert the additive color model into a subtractive color model via a print color transform. Manufacturers and/or vendors are challenged to provide print color transform such that graphics and/or text are outputted from output devices, like a printer, with more accurate color representation.